Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{5}{18}-1\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {4\dfrac{5}{18}}-{1\dfrac{12}{18}}$ Convert ${4\dfrac{5}{18}}$ to ${3 + \dfrac{18}{18} + \dfrac{5}{18}}$ So the problem becomes: ${3\dfrac{23}{18}}-{1\dfrac{12}{18}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{23}{18}} - {1} - {\dfrac{12}{18}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} - {1} + {\dfrac{23}{18}} - {\dfrac{12}{18}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{23}{18}} - {\dfrac{12}{18}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{11}{18}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{11}{18}$